


Not the Marrying Type

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of incest, aro/ace!Krel, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Aja and Krel discuss the future that their parents had planned for them.





	Not the Marrying Type

Krel hesitated before knocking on Aja’s door. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know how seriously she’d take the conversation. Still, he knocked anyway.

“Come in, Krel!” she called from the other side.

Krel entered. He was in his Akiridion form, while Aja was in her human one. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, appearing to be doing homework… or at least, having her homework out. Her phone was in her hands, her thumbs working away at it. 

“Who are you texting?” Krel asked.

“Steve,” Aja answered.

Great. Of course she was.

“I… actually came here to talk about Steve. Well, sort of.” Krel moved her homework aside, sat on the bed cross-legged as well, facing Aja.

Aja rolled her eyes, putting down her phone. “Look, Krel, I know you don’t like me dating him. You’ve made that fairly obvious. What with how grossed out you are by it.”

“I’m not grossed out.” 

Aja gave him a look asking if he was serious. 

“Okay, I am,” Krel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Dating and all of that had never been for him. Granted, he’d never looked into it given what their mama and papa had been telling them from a young age. That’s what he was here to talk about. “But, uh, what will happen with you and Steve when we go back to Akiridion-5?” Surely Aja remembered what their parents had wanted of them.

Aja shrugged. “Long distance, I suppose.  _ Extremely _ long distance.”

“But you do, uh, remember what mama and papa wanted of us, right?” Krel picked awkwardly at Aja’s comforter.

“Oh… right.” Aja looked down. “I guess I got so caught up in being human and seeing Steve that I kind of forgot.”

“Even though they’ve been drilling it into our heads since we were little?” Aja and Krel had never really talked about this before.

“Forgot on purpose,” Aja admitted, raising her eyes to meet his. “It’s um… well, I know you don’t want to.”

“No, I definitely don’t want to marry you,” Krel said, waving two of his hands. “I don’t want to marry  _ anyone _ .”

“Yeah, but mama and papa want us to keep the Tarron blood pure,” Aja said. “Which… I don’t really agree with.” It seemed like it felt odd for her to voice disagreement with their parents. 

“Me neither,” Krel agreed, though he knew he had different reasons than Aja. He wasn’t the dating or marrying type. Not at all. The thought of being in a romantic relationship with someone and intimate with someone disgusted him. 

“Like, why keep the royal blood all to ourselves?” Aja asked. “It doesn’t seem fair to me. We were born with this and no one else gets it? Why can’t we share it?”

“You do the sharing there, big sister,” Krel told her.

“Right. You don’t want a relationship.” Aja cocked her head at him. “Might I ask why?”

“It kind of disgusts me,” Krel answered honestly. “I don’t totally know why.”

Aja nodded. “That’s fair. I won’t force you to date anyone.”

“Not like anyone wants to date me anyway. Everyone at school still thinks my name is Karl. Especially your friend Mary.” He pointed at her with one finger.

“Well, I’ll have to fix that.”

Back to the original topic of conversation.

“So… we won’t marry each other when we’re older?” Krel asked.

“Well, neither of us want to,” Aja said. “We won’t have to unless mama and papa make us.”

The air between them suddenly grew sad, thinking about their parents, their cores regenerating deep in the mother ship. Suddenly, Krel wanted them to make them do it. That would mean they’d be around for that. Aja got a look on her face like she was thinking similarly.

“How will you tell Steve?”

“I won’t,” Aja answered with a sigh. “Besides, the humans would probably find it weird. They all appear to marry outside the family.”

“Yeah, probably,” Krel agreed. 

“Besides, it’s not like it’s the only secret I’m keeping from him.” She looked sad.

“Aja, you can’t tell him.”

“I know, I know. I won’t.” She waved off the hand Krel put on her shoulder. “But I have a date to get ready for.”

“And I have a ship to repair.”

Feeling better for having the talk, for realizing that they agreed with each other, Krel rose from Aja’s bed and left her to get ready for her date. Gross. 


End file.
